


Camp Crush

by KRude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Meddling Kids, Mutual Pining, Pining, brolexa, camp shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRude/pseuds/KRude
Summary: This is going to be the summer Lexa gets the girl. Two problems. Clarke is an idiot. Octavia and Raven are assholes.Or that time the 100 crew went to camp and shenanigans ensued until Clexa endgame.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Camp Crush

**Camp** **Polis-Arkadia**

  
Lexa ran up to Bellamy leaping into his arms as Bellamy enveloped her and swung her around. 

“I’ve missed you, bud.” 

“Awe, I’ve missed you too, Bell. And I’m so excited to be back here.” She said smiling brightly.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Oh yeah, this is the year.”

“The year we win the camp talent show?”

“Well duh, but also the year I finally get the girl.”

Bellamy started laughing drawing the eyes of incoming campers.

Lexa slapped his shoulder, “hey, it’s happening.”

“You said that last year too. And the year before and..”

“And this year’s different.”

“Ok I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Well get ready, it’s happening.” Lexa said as she met Clarke’s eye as she passed by. 

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa said cheerily.

“Hey Lex, so nice to see you back again.” Clarke said with a light voice and slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

Bellamy leaned his chin on Lexa’s shoulder, “hey Clarke.”

“Bellamy.” Clarke said in a muted tone.

“Excited to see me back too?”

“See you around, Lex.” Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa elbowed him, “what’d you do to her?”

“Nothing!”

“I swear. Did you prank her cabin?”

“I mean chances are yes, but I don’t know. She just started randomly hating me at the end of last summer. Come to think of it ..” Bellamy exaggeratedly rubbed his chin. 

“Come to think of what?”

“Well I’m just saying that she started to get all salty with me after I hooked up with Echo.”

“Oh shut it.”

“Don’t get jealous, Lex. You know she swings both ways.”

“Yeah, but she does not swing your way specifically.”

Bellamy said too loudly for Lexa’s liking and in a faux accusatory tone, “You’re jealous!”

Lexa glared at Bellamy and walked away, only to be followed by a running Bellamy.

* * *

“Stop staring, Clarke. It’s unbecoming.”

“I’m not staring!”

“You are all goo goo gah gah eying up, Lexa.”

Clarke sighed deeply and dropped her head in her hands as she leaned against the picnic table where her and Octavia were sitting. 

“I will never understand you.”

“Me? Why?”

“Just tell her how you feel.”

“You’d be okay with that?”

Octavia side-eyes Clarke, “umm with my best friend going after the girl she has been swooning over for 4 years?”

Clarke gave Octavia a matching odd look. 

“But she’s your brother’s...” Clarke began before being interrupted by Bellamy’s loud voice, “You’re jealous!”

Ugh!” Clarke said looking over at Lexa and Bellamy. “I don’t know what she sees in him.”

Octavia looked at Clarke confused. “Sees what in who now?”

“Lexa in Bellamy?”

“You mean in Bellamy, my brother?”

“Yeah? Who else?” Clarke said scrunching up her forehead.

Octavia just stared at her for a moment. “So you think Lexa..” she began purposely pausing.

“Could do much better than your brother..” Clarke said with the same pace and confusion.

“Right? My brother... her...” pausing again waiting for Clarke to fill in gap.

“Boyfriend.” Clarke said as she let her forehead fall on the picnic table.

* * *

Octavia banged open the door to cabin #7 and jumped on the bottom bunk inside the door.

“Raven!!! Raven!!!”

“O when I said I wanted a pre-camp invasion nap, I meant I wanted to nap until 2!”

“Oh I know, I know. But I have something to tell you!”

Raven sat up with her eye brow raised, “Fine. But this better be good!”

“Oh it’s good. Like good, good.”

“Well don’t make me wait.”

“So you know how Lexa..”

“Is disgustingly in love with Clarke.”

“Yeah and how Clarke is...”

“Disgustingly in love with Lexa.”

“Yeah and..”

“I swear to God, if you came to tell me that they are together, I’m going to kill you. We all know that’s going to happen.”

“Oh no, we don’t all know.” Octavia said pausing for effect as Raven kicked her foot at her. “Because Clarke is an idiot!”

“Well yeah.”

“No she’s like the biggest idiot in all the world!”

“I’m waiting with baited breath here, O.”

“Clarke thinks Lexa is dating Bellamy!”

“Wait? No way!”

“Yes! She thinks they are a couple! Like a legit couple!”

“Is her gaydar broke? Like obliterated?”

“Apparently.”

“O, this is going to be great.”

“I know we are going to have so much fun.”

“Man, I am so glad you are not my best friend!”

“So you are saying I should just tell Clarke that Lexa is totally gay and especially gay for her?”

“Absolutely not! Let’s at least have some fun first.”


End file.
